


The Real Deal

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: After an uncomfortably close call, Link and Impa manage to fend off an attack from Ghirahim. Now Link endeavors to prove to Impa that he has more than just a passing interest in her.
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004





	The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Aug. 1, 2020.

Link watched tensely as Impa held back a series of cunning sword strokes from Ghirahim. Her arms were extended forward, palms out, a field of translucent blue light enveloping her each time the blackened blade came in. Though she stood confidently against the demon lord’s assault, Link was consumed by apprehension.

Ghirahim had attacked while he, Impa, and Zelda were conferring before the Gate of Time, catching the three of them off guard. A simple magic barrier had separated Link from the other two, leaving him unable to help as the demon pressed his attack. Impa had immediately sprung into action, interposing herself between him and Zelda with this magical shield. Link was swearing under his breath, seeing how the tall Shiekah was making no moves to attack. But thankfully, Zelda had made it through the Gate, and the barrier holding Link back was quickly dissipating, so he could jump in and assist his blonde mentor.

As the barrier finally vanished, Link drew his blade, readied the shield on his arm, and started towards the dueling pair.

Only to stop short, his heart dropping, as Ghirahim gave a mighty thrust with his sword, shattering Impa’s shield and sending her staggering back to hit the stone floor.

Link hadn’t known Impa for too long; he’d met her once, early in this quest, and her first words to him had been a stern admonition. But since then, he’d been unable to get her out of his mind. Not only did he look up to her, he also couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. She certainly had a lot going for her - timeless wisdom, unwavering strength of will, and more than a little mystery wrapped in a slender, tanned form, all of which served to rivet Link’s attention on her constantly. And, perhaps from an affectionate bias, he had always firmly believed her to be invincible.

And now here she was, dazed on her back, about to be skewered by some fashion-challenged creep. 

Almost without thinking, Link’s legs were pumping hard, sending him sprinting at a rate that he’d never thought possible. He - and Impa - were lucky that Ghirahim had taken a few precious seconds to smirk at his triumph. It gave the knight just enough time to get in striking distance and lunge at the demon.

Perhaps he’d been expecting too much of himself this time. But that didn’t make it any less disappointing when Ghirahim backflipped high over Link’s head. Still, at least it now put Link between him and Impa, who was beginning to get back on her feet.

Ghirahim cursed himself. Whether the Shiekah stayed and fought alongside Link or followed Zelda through the Gate, he would still fail in his mission here. He glared at the two who opposed him, particularly at Link. “It is pointless for me to stay,” he conceded. “Don’t think your little victory here will mean anything, sky child.” His parting sally spoken, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Link and Impa gazed at the place where he’d been for a few seconds. Then Link looked over at Impa. “You alright?” he asked. 

Impa nodded. “He stunned me for a few seconds,” she explained, “but I’m unscathed, thanks to your intervention.”

Link let out a sigh of relief. “It’s a good thing that barrier went down so quickly,” he said.

A corner of Impa’s mouth rose as she regarded Link warmly. “It’s a good thing you weren’t late this time,” she joked, calling back to the scolding she’d given him during their first meeting. 

The two of them laughed quietly, both from her jest and from the lingering adrenaline of the fight, before Link surprised the blonde Shiekah by wrapping his arms around her waist. The difference in their heights would normally make a hug like this more than a little awkward, as the top of his head didn’t quite reach her shoulders. But - fortunately, for both of their dignity - Link’s head was tilted up, his blue eyes locked on her red ones.

One of Impa’s eyebrows rose. “And what brought this on?” she inquired, not quite sure yet how to interpret his embrace.

“I don’t think I could’ve lived with myself if I’d let that creep…” Link’s answer went unfinished, but it was clear what he’d been about to say. Neither was the meaning of his words lost on Impa. Between her uncanny ability to read the people around her and Link’s tendency to lay bare his emotions, she could sense the affection dripping from his voice.

She sighed. “You seem to have taken an interest in me,” she said evenly, gently breaking his embrace. “Are you sure you know  _ what _ you want?” When Link cocked his head, unsure of her meaning, she elaborated, “You should examine yourself to determine if this isn’t simply a temporary feeling.”

“I have,” Link replied. “I’ve been examining these feelings for a while now. If it’s not the real deal, then I don’t know  _ what  _ is.”

“I  _ was _ rather harsh to you when we met,” she countered, unconvinced. 

Link had an answer for that too: “It motivated me. I think I’d want someone who can motivate me to better myself.”

It was an interesting response, to be sure, and surprisingly wise ( _ Am I starting to rub off on him? _ She wondered briefly), and Impa could tell it was genuine. Still, she wanted to make sure. “You must be aware of the gulf of age between us,” she ventured.

“I’m a seventeen-year-old orphan, a senior knight cadet, I’ve probably been through more than anyone on Skyloft at this point, and I’ve learned from  _ you _ ,” he responded, deliberately matching her calm voice. “I know I can make informed choices more often than not. Besides, you certainly don’t  _ look _ very old.” And he had a point in that last statement; Impa could have easily passed for someone just entering her twenties, both in her appearance and in her manner.

Impa chuckled lightly, amused by Link’s flattery. There was still one challenge left to make, though. “And what of Zelda?” she asked, certain that would bring this fancy of his to a halt.

She was mildly surprised that neither his voice nor his confidence wavered when he replied, “She and I are friends. I wouldn’t fly into a jealous rage if she were to fall for someone else, and she’s even more mature than I am, so I  _ know _ she wouldn’t if I did the same. Besides, I did say I’d rather be with someone who can call me out on things, and I doubt she would. She’s way too polite for that.”

Impa considered everything she’d heard. All her life, she’d been devoted to serving and defending Hylia, and the idea of a relationship had never been more than a fleeting consideration. But as she thought about it now, she realized that if she were to enter one, she would want a partner with the same character that Link was showing right now. And with that, a large part of her mind began to ask,  _ Why not give it a shot? _

At length, she smiled down at Link. “I think I am inclined to accept your affection,” she said, internally pleased at how that pretty face of his lit up at her words. “However,” she continued, “we still have a mission to finish, so that will have to wait.”

Link nodded, accepting her stipulation even as he rejoiced at her favor. Her drive to do her duty was one of the things that inspired him, after all. 

He didn’t expect the tall Shiekah to lean down and press her lips gently to his. But he certainly didn’t complain when she did exactly that. Their kiss lasted barely five seconds, but Link knew they couldn’t dwell on it any longer. So, as Impa pulled away and stood back to her full height, he smiled up at her and asked, “Until we meet again, then?”

Impa responded with the warmest smile he’d ever seen from her, giving him one more thing about her to be attracted to. “Indeed,” was her sole reply before stepping into the Gate of Time.


End file.
